Sunflowers in South Park
by Raachuu
Summary: Eric Cartman is horrified when a young Japanese girl, Himawari, joins South Park high. Knowing what has to be done, he springs into action. Though when Japanese forces discover Eric's plot... What could possibly go wrong in the sweet town of South Park?
1. Kill the new girl

She stood before her new class, in the weirdest getup you could ever hope to imagine. She looked as if she stepped out of a Japanese Anime. She donned a pink fluffy Lolita-type dress, lace and bows strung across the skirt, a little heart-shaped key dangled from her wrist on a chain, and pearls upon pearls wrapped around her thin neck. A giant pink bow topped it all off, perched on pin straight white-blonde hair. Big brown eyes set evenly on pale high cheek bones, blinked curiously at the class.

"Class, this is the new student. I don't know how to pronounce her name, anyways, take a seat kid." The teacher dressed in all green motioned to a seat next to a boy in a large orange parka.

A boy in the back of the class stared in horror at the new girl, the way her large eyes were set in her face, the curved upwards lips. He knew a Japanese when he saw one. "The fuck is this?!" He cried angrily, large bulky arms threw out in an exasperated gesture.

The new student sat next to her new seatmate, she turned to him, bowing her head, "My name is Himawari, it is the meaning of Sunflower. What is your name, neighbor?"

"Mffcenny!" He mumbled, inaudible.

"Could you repeat, please?" Himawari leaned forward, pushing back a lock of hair to reveal a delicate shell of an ear.

"Kenny!!" He reran his name by her one more time before turning to a hidden PSP in his jacket.

"Pleased to meet you Kenny. I hope we shall become good friends." Himawari smiled kindly at her seatmate.

She turned to face the front when a pair of infuriated eyes caught hers. She froze, staring back timidly, "Hello." She whispered politely.

His mouth fell open, in a disgusted grimace. Himawari was so confused, why was this boy displeased with her on first sight??

Someone tapped on her shoulder, she looked at a black haired girl with a purple beret and sweater, "Don't listen to him, he's just a jerk." She glared at him, "Eric, leave her alone."

"Eric, pleased to meet you." Himawari beamed sweetly at him.

Eric didn't have time to say anything when the bell rang. He said a silent prayer on his way to 2nd period that he wouldn't have the scary minority in his next class. He got to his 2nd class, Language Arts, and felt a pang of content when he saw no new girl.

Himawari was so excited about her new school, with the distraction of all her new friends, she completely forgot about the one boy who had behaved towards her in a revolted manner. Her new found acquaintance, Wendy-the girl from earlier-, was in every single other class up until lunch time. She sat down alone to eat her favorite fruit salad.

Eric walked into Math. Glancing around, still no Himawari. He almost sank in his desk with vivid relief. Kyle slid in the desk next to him and glared at him.

"Cartman, I know what your thinking about the new girl..." He snapped.

Eric didn't say anything.

He still refused to even utter a peep until lunch, when all his friends were at his side, all at the same time.

"Guys..." He stole a glance at the lace-minority across the room.

'_Here it comes.'_ Was the thought in every single head.

He slammed his fist on the table, "We have to kill the new girl."

* * *

**Author's Note: Let me make it perfectly clear! I have absolutely nothing against the Japanese, in fact, I love them so much... Please don't think I'm prejudiced. Because I'm not. Anyways... I'm thinking throwing some Style, Creek, and Bunny in there. THINKING about it.. If you suggest that I do, leave it in a review. Even if you really don't care.. Say so please. Review gah! *Tweek twitch*  
**


	2. Mission Impossible

Himawari felt eyes burning a hole into the back of her neck and turned to see the large boy from homeroom glaring her down. She blinked back with her poker-face on, her frequently used deadpan expression.

"Eric." Kyle snapped, "We are not killing the new girl."

"You guys, she's a spy for the Japanese government. She has infiltrated our most humble haven! She has to be stopped!!" Eric cried, staring at the red-head across him.

"E-Eric, she's nice!" Butters racked his knuckles against each other.

"Shut up Butters." Eric sat across from him, and rolled his eyes.

Kenny glowered at Eric through furious blue eyes. "Kenny! You'll help me kill the new girl. I'll give you ten dollars."

Kenny shrugged, "Okay." He said, ready to get his hands on ten bucks. "Pay me now."

"What?! No! You have to kill her first, then you get your money."

Kenny blinked at Eric, why was he such a little doucher?! Kenny just nodded and turned back to Butters, wiping sauce off the smaller boy's nose.

Kyle and Stan exchanged glances, they both knew Cartman wasn't going to pull through with this. He always said he was going to kill someone, but never did.

Eric kept his eyes on Himawari the rest of the day, she didn't show any signs of plotting a scheme to destroy South Park. But then again, who would?

After lunch, Eric jumped right into action, stalking her from class to class, making sure she didn't kill anyone.

"_I'm alone, all alone in this God forsaken world, I am just a survivor, and I will stop the menace._" He talked to himself, dashing behind garbage cans, and corners, following Himawari. Even though, what he said, hardly made a speck of sense.

Spotting Kenny smoking a cigarette behind a dumpster, he yanked Kenny by his hood, exposing wild blonde hair, "Kenny!" He hissed, "Where have you been?!"

"With Butters." Kenny snapped snidely. "I'd rather be with him than you... any day."

Cartman blinked at Kenny angrily, "You're such a bastard." He muttered.

"What?" Kenny asked

"Nothing, nothing. But remember Kenny." Eric loomed over the blonde, "We had a deal, man."

Kenny pushed Eric and he wobbled on his tiptoes, putting himself back on flat feet. "Yes, we did. I'm have to help you kill Himawari, and you give me ten bucks, you never said anything about timing."

Himawari's mouth fell open, and her eyes grew big at the sound of the words, "Kill Himawari." A hand flew up to her heart, she could feel the intense fluttering of her core.

Taking a swift peek at her pastel pink watch, almost 3:00. School would be let out within a matter of minutes. But she couldn't stay here another second. She scurried off, little pink shoes tapping the sidewalk.

"Okay Kenny-" Eric saw Himawari hurrying across the courtyard, "AY!" He cried, sprinting after her, "Come on Kenny!"

Kenny sighed and followed after his friend. They darted behind trash cans, and parked cars, following her to a small quaint house, she flung open the door and rushed inside.

"What's up her ass?" Kenny asked, confused why she was in such an urgent manner.

"I don't know. I don't know..."

Safely inside the confinements of her own house, she could relax. Sinking onto the floral patterned couch she greeted her Shiba Inu as it charged her tail wagging furiously.

She talked to him soothingly in Japanese and rose off her spot on the couch, she walked into the kitchen and stared out the window. Only to see two boys somersaulting around in the snow. They were the boys who wanted to kill her.

Are they serious? She was about to request that they be civil and leave, when the phone rang.

"Mooshy-Mooshy?" She chirped happily.

"Himawari!" An angry voice spat crudely on the other line. Horrid words where hissed at her until they calmed down.

Himawari apologized for not calling sooner and explained what was going on.

Silence on the other line, then an angry incoherent muttering. _Click_. They hung up, and Himawari placed the phone on it's cradle, and sighed, head hanging. "Arema..." She exhaled long and low.

Oh my is right...

Eric rolled across the snow, exposing the grass as a trail, Kenny followed in his shadow, not wanting to get himself wet. He had plans with Butters this after noon. What confused Kenny the most, was that why they were out in the open, and not just coming at night, or sneaking around back? Or did Eric just enjoy the action to it all?

Kenny decided he didn't care, and when he looked up to see Himawari staring curiously out the window, big brown eyes filled to the brim with confusion.

"Shit. Cartman!" He snapped, "She's watching us."

"I knew it!" Eric screamed, large arms flew out, striking Kenny in the face, he collapsed onto the exposed grass.

Kyle and Stan were walking by just at that instant, Stan gaped at his fallen friend, "Oh my God! He killed Kenny!"

Kyle threw a green-clad fist up in the air and shook it furiously, "You Ba-! Oh never mind." Kenny sat up quietly, glaring at Eric.

"Cartman." He snapped, "I'm not going to go through with this, if you end up hurting me constantly."

"Oh shut up Kenny, you die all the time anyways." Eric snapped, brown eyes cold.

"Yeah, but I'm not dying at your side." Kenny spat, blue eyes just as chilled.

Stan and Kyle rolled their eyes and walked off, hand in hand.

Eric turned to stare at Himawari, she stared back blankly, knowing what was going to happen only within a matter of days. Does the word overprotective-father come to mind?

The two blinked at each other she wished she could telepathically send Eric a message to just leave her alone before he got hurt, while he tried to send a brain wave of knowledge explaining that she was going to die.

'_You're goin down bitch.'_

'_Oh_. _Please be careful.'_

_

* * *

For those who don't want any Style or anything like that, please don't worry. I'm only just putting it in there so people can enjoy my OC. Most people don't like OC's and I want my OC to be enjoyable. And romance is only minor, the story will not revolve around Creek, Style, or Bunny, or anything.. It's just a background thing. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it. Though it was a bit OOC of Eric to go during the day. Review please?  
_


	3. Goin' Down

Himawari woke up to the sound of a rapid knocking against her front door, and her dog, Sheba, was barking like mad.

"Himawari! Open up!"

"Papa?" She swung out of bed, long satin blue nightgown trailing along the floor as she dashed to the door.

She anxiously fumbled with the locks and threw the door open, "Papa!" She cried, slinging her arms around her beloved father.

"Konichiwa my love." He hugged her warmly.

"Papa, please, don't do this. They are just confused."

"The Eric child must die." The man shook his head and turned, whistling sharply, four large men lumbered in the tiny house, making it appear small and delicate in sheer comparison. Himawari stepped back to allow further room.

"He knows too much, he will figure out the plan."

"Papa, he doesn't know anything! He's just prejudiced!" She grabbed the man's arm as he began forward.

"He knows our plan!" He snapped quickly, "He has plots to stop us!"

"No, Father!" She yelped, catching up to the Japanese man as he began walking forward, barking orders in inaudible tones.

She clung her pajamas closer to her and scurried into her bedroom. She flung open her closet and chose a soft lavender dress and and white lacy socks, she flitted through the room quickly, pulling on a new pair of light purple shoes, then dashed into the room filled with her father and his terrifying crew of brutes.

--

"Keeny!" Cartman pounded ruthlessly on Kenny's door, at seven in the morning.

Butters rolled over, muttering softly in his sleep. Kenny groaned angrily, turning his head and buried his face amongst Butter's blonde locks. "Go away Cartman." He moaned.

Heavy footsteps could be heard as Eric lumbered down Kenny's hallway.

Bursting through the door adorning pornographic posters of all sorts, "KEENY!" He boomed as he stepped in. He spotted Butters curled up against the golden haired pervert. "Keeny! You fag, wake up!"

"E-Eric!" Butters cried, clutching the stained sheets tightly, "H-He's not a fag!"

Kenny sat straight up in bed now, stroking Butters like a little kitty cat, "Go back to sleep, baby." He cooed.

"Butters, you're just as much as a fag, now shut up."

Big blue eyes turned to gaze at Kenny innocently.

A finger pressed itself against the smaller blonde's lips, "Sh, sleep, I'm going with Eric to kill the new girl for ten dollars. I love you, and your apples are in the fridge." He stood up, stretching like a tiger, in his orange glory, bones cracking and within seconds, his dangerous aura was in full swing, rolling off his skin like clock-work wheels.

"Let's go." Kenny grumbled, pulling up his hood and pushing past Cartman, making sure to slam their shoulders for good measure.

"Kick ass." Eric snickered and turned to follow the boy, but not before making obscene pelvic thrusts just for Butters, who pouted and stretched the covers over his head, as if shielding himself from Cartman's atrocious demeanor.

Eric grabbed the blonde and dragged him to his car, "Come, come Keeny, let us go get rid of that Jap."

--

"Papa." Himawari snapped, voice boiling with anger.

The man turned to stare at his daughter, never had he heard such fierceness from the girl before. "You will not kill them. I came here to start a new life, and I do NOT want it ruined. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave. Right now." She stepped forward, yanking open the door.

"Himawari." He attempted reason, "You..."

"You must leave." She ordered, chocolate hued eyes blazing with fury.

"I am your father, you cannot speak to me in such manner."

"Now, Mr. Kita." Addressing her father by his last name.

"Himawari! How dare you!" But nevertheless, he turned and stalked out, "She's become just like her mother, such a bitch!" He mumbled angrily to himself as he stomped down the walkway and into his car, "I came all the way from Japan to protect her, and she demands we leave!"

Eric and Kenny hid in Himawari's backyard, listening to all the yelling from inside, they couldn't understand, because it was all Japanese, Eric flipped wildly through a Japanese translation book.

"What are they saying?" Kenny cocked his head, at the sound of the shrieking and a door slamming loudly.

"I don't know..." Eric muttered tossing the translator book over his shoulder. "Let's go, looks like those guys are gone." He ran up to the house, pressing his body against the brick wall. "Keeny, what is she doing?"

Kenny stood on his tiptoes, tall enough to peer into the high kitchen window, "She's sitting at her kitchen table, with her head down. Wow, that's a cool looking dog."

Eric attempted to jump up and look into the window, succeeding only in falling on his arse. "Gah DAMMIT!" He growled, standing up.

Kenny chuckled and slowly crept towards the sliding glass door, opening it, and sliding inside. "Come on, I just want to go back to Butters."

Eric followed, "Yeah, your little fag boyfriend."

"Fuck you." Kenny whispered, and dodged behind a flowery printed couch, Eric rolling in quick pursuit.

Himawari heard a crashing sound emit from her living room, she sighed, knowing it was her classmates attempting to hurt her or something of the like. It was blatantly obvious she wasn't afraid, she had seen worse...

~_A lonng time ago... _

_ Horrifying blood-boiling screams sounded from terrified mouths, people ran and bashed into each other, desperate attempts to get away from the horrid monster. It was huge, bumpy rough green skin clung to it's gigantic form, angry yellow eyes stared down at it's victims, and blood-stained daggers for teeth. Godzilla, has risen, once more, to terrorize Japan. _

_ Himawari, a young child, no more than five years old, watched as her mouth was lifted off the crowded streets and shoved into the creature's mouth. The sickening crack of her bones could be heard from miles away as Godzilla munched on her mother's flesh. Blood drizzling down it's chin, he reached for another victim...~_

Himawari was jerked from her day-mare, and into reality as her classmate, Kenny lifted her up and she tossed over his orange-clad shoulder, her little lavender shoes dangling in the air.

"We got her Keeny!" The brunette, Eric, walked around to glare at her from behind Kenny, "You're goin DOWN, you Jap-Bitch!" He hissed in her blank face.


	4. Godzilla Streisand!

**Ahh! So many ERRORS in the last chapter. Spelling Errors I mean.. =/ Sorry everyone. This should be a bit more read over. **

** Oh and thank you soo much for the critique! I squealed. V.v;; Anyways, yes, the reason Himawari knew Eric and Ken were in her house, was because Eric crashed into something as he rolled through the living room, though I didn't put it, I assumed the reader would see it. I apologize, It's not my place to assume anything… Sorry for the slow update, I've been a bit preoccupied with another story. Anyways, on with the story--**

**

* * *

**

Little blonde locks bounced wildly as Kenny and Eric jogged along, darting behind shrubs and trees, a failed attempt not to be spotted. Himawari sighed, propping her elbow on an orange clad back, resting her chin, a bored look slid across her face.

"You don't seriously believe you are going to kill me, correct?" Himawari asked, irritated.

Eric knelt behind a tree, "Kenny, we have to shut it up, or someone will come and rescue it." Cartman's eyes darted around nervously.

"Good idea…?" More of a question than a reply, but nevertheless, he pulled out a small thread of rope from his pocket.

"Good idea?" The Japanese girl asked confused, "No it's not, please don't attempt to kill me, it will only end badly for you." Thoughts of her angry father popped in her mind.

"Yeah whatever." Her classmate stalked around the tall blonde teen and started to wrap the rope around her mouth.

It was a long and annoying walk back to Eric's house, but eventually Himawari found herself sitting on the cold floor of a basement, a picture of a humpback whale held in Eric's hand, "First, we see how it reacts to this whale." He waved it under her nose, fanning it against her face.

Himawari raised an eyebrow, wondering why this lardo was slapping her with a picture of a whale.

_A whale?_ _How prejudiced. _She thought bitterly, but she glared at the ugly animal, remembering all those horrible history lessons of their tales back in Japan.

"Keeny look! It's getting pissed! Take off the gag." Eric ordered, flailing the picture around now, zooming it up to Himawari's face, and waving it wildly.

Kenny sighed and tugged on the rope, letting it slide off the pale face.

"Uh?" She cocked her head, "F-Fuck you whale?" She tried, wondering if that might encourage the boy to back off.

"Heheheheh!! See I told you Keeny! Jap's hate whales!" He laughed bitterly and tossed the picture aside, "Alright, time to kill it." Eric shifted his weight and stood.

"Okay, so how are we going to kill her?" Kenny turned to his friend.

"Uh…" Cartman patted his pockets, "I'm not sure."

Brown hued eyes rolled, she should have known they didn't have a plan. She stood up gracefully, brushing her skirt off, "Well, I will be seeing you two some other time." She bowed her head and walked up the basement stairs.

"Keeny! Don't let it get away!" Eric cried, but she was already out the door.

"Mom!" He called up to his mother in the kitchen, "Don't let it get out of the house!" He hobbled up the concrete steps, heaving all his body weight at Himawari, whom stood beside Mrs. Cartman. But the girl smoothly stepped away, allowing her classmate to body slam his own mother.

The brunette picked himself off the crumbled woman on the floor, who proceeded to coo, "Oh, poopykins, be careful." Before climbing to her feet and working on the dishes.

"You sneaky Jap!" Eric roared at Himawari as she ran out of his home.

Himawari sprinted down the sidewalk quickly, her shoes weren't built for this kind of running and her feet were beginning to ache. She slowed to a walk, discarding her shoes as she shuffled daintily down the road.

"Goodness." She sighed, adjusting her purple ribbon.

"Keeny!" A terribly familiar voice huffed, "Get it!"

The young Japanese girl turned to see her orange-clad classmate approaching her briskly, "Come on, if I kill you, I'll get ten dollars." He scooped her up and tossed her over one shoulder… again.

"Ten dollars is not much." She informed the blonde.

"To me it's a lot." He grumbled, stalking over to his friend, "Here dude. Let's just hurry up and get this over with-"

The earth shuddered and trembled, trees shook violently, many people, including Eric and Kenny lost their balance and collapsed to the ground. Leaves flittered to the ground, cars were overturned, was the sky falling? Faces turned upward to the heavens, eyes wide.

Kenny rose hastily and bolted, dropping Himawari in the process. "Keeny!" Eric shrieked after him, grabbing the girl as she picked herself up, tossing her over a large shoulder, "You can't just leave it hyah!" He chased after the blonde.

Kenny stopped as he reached the largest intersection in town, liquid blue eyes taking in the horrible sight, cars strewn up and down the street, people crushed into the road, "What is that?" He whistled under his breath, curiously peering around for what caused this mass destruction.

Stan and Kyle were hiding beneath the sewer, waving frantically for their friend to join them, "Kenny! In here!" Their faces poking out from the drain. "Come on, you'll be safe down here!" Stan yelled.

"Yeah! Mr. Hankey's down here too!" Kyle held up the small Christmas… dropping…

"Howdy ho!! He waved excitedly with a warm smile gracing his brown face.

Kenny ran and slid easily into the drain, "Wait, where's Butters?" He suddenly cried, whipping his head around painfully, beginning to clamber back out of the drain.

"He's fine! He's with his parents in an underground vault." Kyle pulled his now relieved friend back into the sewer by the hood.

Eric's gait was much more bouncy than that of Kenny's stride and she was violently banged around as the teen waddled to his friends, she tried to turn, to catch a glimpse at what was causing the nuisance, but to her dismay, her classmate's massive body wouldn't allow any sight-seeing. Of course, by the sound of it, she didn't exactly need to see.

"Guys! Guys! Let me in!" He dropped Himawari at last, and she scrambled away and down the road quickly.

"Dude! No way fatass, you can't fit down here!" Kyle snapped, pushing Cartman's head as the boy attempted to squeeze through the small area.

Himawari dashed down the street, running a lot faster than anyone would have guessed, considering her small physical appearance. She followed the furious uproar, where the screams were most audible, she spun around a corner, she froze, staring at the monster that had killed her mother, and many of her childhood friends.

"_Rooooaaaarr!!!!!!!!!!! RAWR!"_ She gasped, it couldn't be. 10 years later, Godzilla Returns.

His long green tale lashed out, striking a small building behind him, bright neon yellow eyes scanned the streets, searching, they landed upon the little Japanese girl at the end of the road, facing him head on.

"It's Barbara Streisand! She's back! Run for your lives!" Someone shrieked as they darted past Himawari.

"No!" The young Japanese girl cried, "It's Godzilla!"

"Do not be foolish, young child. That is Barbara Streisand. I can see how you are fooled, considering you are Chinese." A man with dark black hair stood beside her, talking around a thick mustache, he pointed a camera at her, he then shifted so the camera was facing himself, "I'm so startled!" Then dashed off.

The young blonde gaped after him, Chinese? Barbara Streisand? Why was everyone in this little town so… strange? Never mind that, why was Godzilla back? He was only supposed to come every 100 years! This was impossible.

Godzilla took a step towards her, lifting back it's humongous head and shrieking out an ear-shattering roar. Someone had grabbed her arm and was dragging her through all the commotion, "Come on Himawari! You can't just stand here!" It was her acquaintance, Wendy Testaburger.

"But it's Godzilla! I think I can stop him!" Himawari just needed to find a pineapple, she pulled against the raven.

"No! It's not Godzilla! It's Barbara Streisand!" Wendy protested, taking the blonde to a dark alley, "We'll be safe from her here!"

"It's Godzilla!" Himawari planted herself firmly in the middle of the street, the center of Godzilla's rage, not allowing Wendy any further.

"Fine, Godzilla Streisand." Wendy tugged a little harder.

"I need a pineapple." Himawari broke free of Wendy's grip and ran into the little grocery store across the road, dodging a flying mailbox to her head.

"Kahl! Let me in you God damn Jew!!" Cartman was now trying to squish himself underneath the sewer, resorting to drastic measures, force.

"No! Get out of here!" Kyle yelled, shoving at Eric's large face.

"Guys! Seriously! Let me down hyah! I am getting pissed now!" He grabbed Stan's arm, slamming himself against the entryway.

"Cartman!" Stan snapped, punching the boy in the face, "You'll just have to find somewhere else to go!"

Eric stopped pulling and sat up, eyes watering, he threw his head back and let out a long merciless wail. Tears streaking down his face, shoulders heaving as he cried.

The three, or four counting the Christmas Turd all rolled their eyes, "Cartman, fuck off!" Kyle snapped.

"_Waaahhh!!!!!!!!!!!_" He angrily climbed to his feet, "Screw you guys! I'm going home!" He sniffed, wiping his pudgy cheeks, and ran off.

"God, he's such an asswipe." Kyle grumbled, cradling Mr. Hankey.

Eric ran down the road, panting heavily, approximately every twenty-five seconds, he would keel over, gobbling mouthfuls of air greedily, then standing upright and running for a few more seconds.

That's when he saw it. He saw a speck of green from the rooftops of the low buildings, but as it neared… he gasped in terror when the massive head lifted to the sky, shrieking wordlessly. "Barbara Streisand!"

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't exactly do my research on Godzilla. Well, It wasn't that I was lazy, it's just that. This is MAI story! :O Anyways, yeah..... Well, review pease, you'll make me a very happy Rachael. And the new chapter shall be up soon. **


	5. Toys Toys!

**Sorryyy for a SLOW update! =[ **

**I have no excuse other than a writers block for this story. D: **

**Well enjoy. I wrote this on the spur of the moment, and I just hope it's not off. =D Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Please! You have to let me go! I need this pineapple, I don't have any money on me, I'll pay you back okay?" Himawari pulled against the woman holding tightly onto her arm.

"No!" The woman jerked back angrily, "I can't allow that!"

"This is for the fate of your whole town, don't you understand that?" Brown eyes glanced out the window, watching people run and scream for their lives. She needed to get out there before anymore damage was done.

"I don't care!"

The little bell chimed, indicating that someone opened the door to the store. The recent muffled sound of screams were now loud and piercing.

Both girls turned to look at who entered, and Himawari took the time to snatch the pineapple out of the woman's hands and scurried past Eric, who had entered the store.

But he spun and grabbed her, "You! This is your fault!"

Her left brown eye twitched slightly and she blinked it off. But her patience was gone.

"How can you blame everything on me? You fat racist..." She grit her teeth, shaking her head, trying to search for an English insult, but then just went with, "BAKA!"

He sneered, "What? You're going to try your voodoo magic on me? What other methods do you have to hurt me?" He yanked her closer, his face inches from hers, "And I'm not FAT. I'm big boned." His breath smelled thickly of ham and pickles.

"It's not voodoo! It's Japanese! And you are fat. Look at your double chin! And your breasts are bigger than mine!" She spun out of his grip, delivering a perfect roundhouse kick to his face. She landed neatly, fixing her dress then flitted out of the store.

"Augh! Bitch!" He shrieked, hands covering his face, blood squirting out of his nose. He started crying, "I will kill you. I promise this. At the end of the day. Your head will be mounted on my wall... Right above the kitchen table, a little to the right and down a bit more... And these boobs are just hormonal!"

The cashier woman gaped at him, slowly backing away and behind the safety of her counter.

~.~

Himawari ran into the street shoving the pineapple towards the sky screaming in Japanese, "Godzilla! I have this pineapple in a peace offering to you! Please accept it and leave these people alone!"

People stopped to stare at her, some snickering.

One shouted, "Hey! Shut up! We ain't in China anymore!"

"Ching chong!" Another screamed.

The small group of people around her laughed.

"Don't you understand?" Himawari cried, "Your town is in danger."

"Yeah so? South Park is always in danger. Celebrities are always pissed off here."

Celebrities? Since when was Godzilla a celebrity?

They felt the vibrations of Gozilla's steps becoming more violent, and the small group of people dispersed and ran screaming in all directions.

But the young Japanese girl stayed still, holding out the pineapple.

Godzilla turned the corner, yellow eyes flashing, the giant green monster stared at the lone girl in the middle of the street.

She looked familiar to him. Maybe it was her race that made comforted him. Reminding him of when he used rampaged amongst the Japanese.

He spotted the pineapple in her hand and slowly trudged towards her, knowing exactly what it meant.

Pineapples were considered a peace offering to all the Japanese monsters.

You know... Godzilla... American government... Domo... Hello Kitty...

The mere sight of a pineapple would calm them down, back to actual size.

As Godzilla neared he slowly began to shrink, until he was nothing but a little toy at her feet.

She scooped him up and petted his now plastic head.

"Rest Godzilla." She murmured in Japanese, smiling brightly.

She turned and walked in the direction of her home, a slight pep in her step, swinging the pineapple and cradling plastic Godzilla.

She heard thudding and saw Kenny, Stan, and Kyle all climb out of a nearby sewer gate.

Kyle clung to Stan as soon as they got out. The black haired boy gently patted his back. Orange-clad Kenny stood alone, staring at her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I stopped Godzilla." She smiled, waving the little toy.

"That's Godzilla?" Kyle asked, turning away from Stan.

"Yes." She beamed proudly.

It was snatched out of her hand, she whipped around to see Eric running off with it over by Stan and Kyle, he hid behind them and flipped the dinosaur over.

"MADE IN JAPAN." He screamed, shaking toy Godzilla in her direction, "THIS PROVES IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

She rolled her eyes, "You may keep him. I'm returning home to take a nap. I'll see you all at school." She waved and skipped off.

~.~

They watched her leave, when Eric realized what she was doing and cried, "Wait Keeny! Stop her! Kill her!"

"No way." He grumbled, "I'm going over to Butters'. To see if he's all right. Go fuck yourself Cartman."

"No! Aughh!" He stomped the ground angrily with his foot, stamping over a sharp piece of rubble, yelping loudly, he jumped up and down trying to shake away the pain.

Kyle plucked the Godzilla from Eric's hands and walked off with Stan, hand in hand.

"No Kahl! Give it back you fag!" He limped after the two, and grabbed Kyle, who let go of Stan's hand to spin around, shoving Eric ruthlessly to the ground.

"Fuck off Cartman." Kyle stood over him, "Leave... whatever her name is alone. She just saved the town and all you can think about is killing her. You truly are a dumb bastard." He walked away, taking Stan's hand once more.

Eric rolled on the ground shrieking, "I HATE YOU GUYS! AAAAUGHH!"

~.~

"Butters?" Kenny called, blue eyes searching for his little 'friend'.

"Kenny!" Butters ran out of his house and jumped in Ken's arms, snuggling into the crook of the taller boy's collarbone.

"Are you alright?" The blonde looked up to see Butters' dad shaking his head disapprovingly from the kitchen window.

Kenny smirked in his direction, deciding to give Chris Stotch some unwanted yaoi.

He nuzzled his nose within Butters' blonde locks, traveling down to nibble on his ear, he grinned at Chris, who's eyes grew wide and angry, he turned and stalked away from the window.

Butters leaned back and Kenny pressed his lips upon the younger blonde's.

"I'm fine, Kenny! What happened?" He beamed up at the older boy.

Kenny set his sweetheart down, "Something involving... Godzilla. Eric thinks it's the new girl's fault."

"He's going on about that still? Aw hamburgers, Kenny... Eric needs to leave her alone. I don't think she's doing anything wrong. What on earth would she have to hide?"

"Yeah. I don't really care anymore. Wanna go to my house?"

"Sure! Wanna watch some movies?"

"Heh." The taller blonde took the boy's hand and walked down the sidewalk towards his side of town, "Sure, we'll watch some 'movies'." He smirked.

"Cool! Let's watch a romantic movie!" Butters pranced along his boyfriend excitedly.

"Mm yes. A verry romantic movie." Kenny muttered.

~.~

Eric was in his room, pacing back and forth by the window, glowering at his hands pressed together tightly.

"I'll kill her. She's up to something..."

_Dingg Donnggg!_

The doorbell rang, "MOM! Go get the door!"

No answer.

"Mom!" He stomped to his door and flung it open, poking his head out, "MOM! You stupid bitch get the door!"

Still no answer.

"Ugh..." He sighed, stepping out of the bedroom and trudged down the stairs, he reached the door and pulled it open.

Staring in the face of a tall Japanese man... A very angry looking Japanese man, surrounded by four other angry looking Japanese men.

"What?" He snapped.

"Are you... Eric Cartman?" He asked in a very choppy English language with a very thick Japanese accent.

"Yeah... what do you want?" He sneered at the minority.

"Get him."

All four men lunged at him, a sharp pain was delivered to his head. Then, everything went dark. Eric felt himself drowning in the pitch blackness, sinking into unconsciousness.

* * *

**SUSPENSE! =D Review takes a second. **


End file.
